1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED), and particularly, to LEDs with auxiliary electric components.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED includes a substrate, an LED chip disposed on the substrate, and a light pervious encapsulation covering the LED chip. The LED chip emits light therefrom, and then the light passes through the light pervious encapsulation to illuminate.
In order to improve the property of the LEDs, some auxiliary electric components have been used in the LEDs. For example, zener diodes have been used in the LEDs to prevent the LEDs from reverse breakdown caused by static electricity.
Conventionally, both the auxiliary electric component and the LED chip are both disposed on a flat surface of the substrate. Hence, the auxiliary electric component may absorb a part of light and block a part of light from emitting out of the light pervious encapsulation. As a result, the brightness of the LED is decreased and the luminous efficiency of the LED is degraded.
Therefore, a new LED is desired to overcome the above mentioned problems.